You Instead Part 2
by Isfelvic
Summary: Second part of a 4 chapter story. Emma is the lead singer for her group, Fairy Tale. Regina is the lead singer for her group known as The Evil Regals. They happen upon each other at a music festival in Scotland where both bands will perform. After an incident Emma and Regina end up handcuffed and spend the night trying to get the key and deal with each other.


**So I have to post this as a separate part because I was too late in updating. Sorry guys. For the first half just go to my page. **

* * *

After the show _Fairy Tale_ met with _The Evil Regals_ and celebrated the success of the songs and the crowd. Fairy Tale would surely be invited back again. Emma and Regina were on vaguely aware of their fingers tangling together and their palms pressing against one another. Neither woman seemed to mind it much at all.

"Let's go have some fun then, eh?" Belle grinned, slinging an arm over MM and Ruby's shoulder's she had to stand on her toes to reach over Ruby. The punk smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist and nodding while MM simply laughed. "The night is young!" Ruby hollered.

They purchased some of the park's cheap beer and cheered to the woman's band doing so well. This was good publicity for them. Belle spit her back into her cup, MM almost choked, Jefferson spit it out on to the grass, Graham copied Belle, Ruby made a thoughtful face, Emma and Regina both choked it down and stuck out their tongues in disgust.

"That was terrible." Belle hissed.

"Like goat piss."

"How do you know what that tastes like?"

"Just figure it'd be nasty is all."

"Maybe we should buy the more expensive stuff?"

"I'm fine…I'd rather have some water."

"Was it that bad?"

"Ew, Ruby you liked it?"

Emma and Regina chuckled as their groups bickered amongst each other. The darker of the two pretended she didn't notice the back of Emma's hand brushing very un-casually against the back of hers.

MM pointed. "There's the guy!"

Regina turned. "What guy?"

"The cuff one, the crazy red-haired one." MM pointed, and sure enough the man was walking about slapping uncomfortable looking high-fives to strangers and smiling at everyone.

Emma and Regina both took off; neither wanting to admit they didn't really want to find him…an excuse to have to stay close was presented in those cuffs locked around their wrists. If they didn't find him then they wouldn't have to lose this connection neither spoke of.

The blonde looked around as they stopped near some booths selling some strange smelling foods. "Where'd he go?" She turned to the brunette who shrugged, still looking around.

The rest of the bands joined them soon after.

Belle stood close to Ruby. "Well…let's just have some fun…it could be worse." Her soft British accent calling their attention.

Emma nodded. "She's right. Let's just try to make the best of this thing." She eyed Regina hopefully, grinning when she nodded; she clasped their cuffed hands together. "Let's go see the sights then!"

* * *

They guzzled down some more of the bitter beer before going to get some better stuff. They played games while they drank it to make it more enjoyable.

"A…uh…Ant Eater! C!" Jefferson called.

Graham made a face as he drank. "C…ummm…cocker spaniel! Ha! E."

MM drank. "E…elephant! G."

Emma drank. "Urrrmm…," she pulled a face, making Regina laugh and nudge her shoulder playfully. "Ground Hog!"

"Nice!" Ruby cheered.

While walking through the park they came across a large puddle. Emma – ever the tomboy – swept up Regina and carried her through it, thankful she was wearing rain boots.

They ate some of the food. Ruby found she liked liver, Belle did not. Regina tentatively ate some fries while Emma had a hamburger and sausage. Jefferson and Graham stayed off to the side splashing in a small puddle while they drank.

They went to the vendors. MM got a nice little white hand-sewn beanie. Bella bought Ruby a lovely red scarf. Ruby got Belle a cute little glass wolf. Emma and Regina tried on silly hats until a piece of jewelry caught the blonde's eye. A small necklace with a crowned swan hanging as a charm coupled with a simple golden ring. She bought it and shyly gave it to Regina.

"Thank you." Regina smiled as she touched the ring and charm. "It's very cute.

They danced at concerts. Ate cotton candy. Signed autographs. Got on some of the rides.

Regina was enjoying Emma's company more and more as the night wore on. After Emma had bought her the necklace she was sure she was smitten. It only made it better that she was sure Emma was smitten with her too. "Here." She held out her free hand.

Emma hummed curiously as he held her hand under Regina's. "What's this?"

"A gift."

Regina placed a small key chain into her hand. On it rested a small flower charm. "It's a De Lyon." She explained as Emma eyed it curiously. The blonde smiled, and clipped it on to a loop on her jeans. "Thank you." She gently nudged the brunette's shoulder.

They cuddled close to each other as they got on to one of the rides. Belle and Ruby did the same in the seat in front of them. Regina ducked her head as the ride started. Nothing but flashing lights and delighted screams echoed as she nudged closer to Emma and gripped her arm tightly. She could feel the blonde shouting and laughing as they spun in tight circles.

After getting a bit more to eat they went to listen to more bands and groups. Graham walking along after a jogging and jumping Jefferson, the girls walking calmly behind them. They danced for what must have been hours…the sun set and the moon gleamed brightly as it reflected the sun's rays.

Regina's hair mused and tangled from mist and sweat as she pressed her hips back into Emma as they danced together. Both hands closed around each other. Emma's blonde hair wasn't any better off, it hung in wet tangles around her shoulders as she pressed tighter against her companion.

"I'm beat…" Regina mumbled as they stepped back outside one of the tents. She rested her head on Emma's shoulder, enjoying the cool air; she peered up at the other woman. Emma – still smiling – was tired too; they'd been up for hours the night before and still woke up early to make it on time. "We have to sleep or you'll be cuffed to a incapacitated singer soon." Regina warned.

They bid goodnight to the others and made their way to Regina's rented spot. MM went off with some guy named…Dan or Doug…or was it David? Belle and Ruby wandered off to spend time alone while Jefferson and Graham went back into the tent to dance some more.

Emma lifted their linked hands and slid her arm over Regina's shoulder as they made their way through hundreds of tents and yurts. The latter was thankful for the dark as it hid her blush.


End file.
